Another Hunt
by Aahz the Chupacabra
Summary: Silver, finds another treasure map, only this one belongs to Obat, who needs money for a ship. Silver decides to help, and who better to help him help her than Jim. Summaries suck!
1. Grog Grave Inn

Another Hunt.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own shit!  
  
A/N: R&R! This is set three years after T.P. And I am so glad they finally put u a section for it, I sent like a billion e-mails in! I'm sure everyone else did too, right?  
  
Chapter one, Grog Grave Inn.  
  
Long John Sliver made his way off of the gangplank, his metal leg whirring with the effort. He really needed to get that fixed; it was only a matter of time before it gave out again. Silver had spent the last three years going from port to port looking for ships with the need for a cook and crew. It had worked on the R.L.S Legacy so he figured, why question ones gift. The longboat he had taken when he first made his escape hadn't lasted long, it had gotten him to the next port, but it wasn't made for long trips, he needed a means for longer journeys in search of another treasure map, another obsession. Why not? He wasn't the type to settle down and have a family; he needed something to do something to keep him busy. He had, had several cabin boys since Jim, but, he missed the boy, he was the closest thing to a son Silver had ever had, and none of the others boys had the determination Jimbo had. The port he was at now was just like the thousands of other ports he had been at during his long years on the etherium; busy, bustling with sailors, pirates, merchants, the works. The streets where lined with inns, varying from dilapidated to the latest in building tech, to a mix of both. It made Silver wonder if the Benbow was rebuilt or not, there where stores of shops, all shapes and sizes, grocers brought out there wears, an old man was carrying a crate perps out. He could also see a young man running from a group of reptilian characters. His cyborg eye zoomed in on the lad, he was young no more than twenty, he must have a sweetheart somewhere judging by his appearance, he had a square jaw, with a small beard, from a long stay on a ship more than likely, his features where well defined and handsome, if not for the large gash across his forehead, and his unshaven appearance he would have been quite a sight.  
  
By the look of the mob chasing him, the three big reptilian creatures, he'd still be a sight after they where done with him. His mechanically eye zoomed in to looked at the thugs chasing the lad, they were obviously the bad guys in this fight.  
  
"Gangway!" The boy called as he barreled through the crowd. The three following him where not as polite, picking up random passers by, who where unfortunate enough to get in the way, and throwing them out of theirs.  
  
"Time for this old cyborg to get back in the game." He squared him self against the impact, and the boy ran into him. Silver was not moved at all the boy however fell back. Then with out warning a shot rang out through the air. "Argh!" The boy cried out in pain, grabbing his now bloody side and wincing in pain. He tried to get up, he knew that the three were still chasing him. He had to get away. But at the same time he knew it was no use, the shot had hit home, and all the organs in his lower left side had be hit. His head swiveled about in all directions trying to locate where the shot, that would eventually take his life, came from.  
  
"Lad are ye' alright?" Slivers eyes darted up and down the boy, concerned, he didn't know how bad the boy was hurt, at lest not yet.  
  
The boy nodded, clutching his side. His insides became weighted down as the internal bleeding, as well as external bleeding began to start.  
  
"Then get behind me lad, ye might not want 'ter be seeing this."  
  
The boy nodded, his mouth hung lifeless in shock somewhere near the ground, and got behind Silver, wincing as more blood oozed out of his side, staining his already red shirt a slightly darker shade. Once close enough to realize what was happening the biggest, but not brightest, of the group of three stepped forward, and said in his most commanding voice,  
  
"Move cyborg. We've got no fight with ye'. Least ye' be messin' in the affairs of others."  
  
"Belay that!" Silver shouted. "Ye'll not be messin' with the lad."  
  
"And ye'll be stopin' us then?" The three looked skeptically at him.  
  
"Yeah I would be." His metal hand retracted and was switched out for a plasma gun. "Now I'll give you three seconds to clear off, and then, well, we'll just see what happens. One." The three looked at each other. "Two." He clicked the gun so it was armed. "Three!" He fired at the three's feet and they ran off, like roaches when you turned the lights on, once again throwing the passersby out of the way.  
  
Silver turned around looking at the boy he had just saved, he was slopped on his knees holding his side and breathing heavily.  
  
"Lad." He said kneeling beside him, "Lad? Are you alright?"  
  
He looked up at him; his eyes where milking and hallow, "Obat. You have to go-ahh," He clutched his side, Silver held him up.  
  
"Easy now lad, easy, that looks like a nasty shot." Sliver tried to get the boy to his feet but the wound on the boy's side, prevented him. "What's yer name, lad?'  
  
The boy looked up at him, his eyes a little dimmer, "Tom, my name is Tom."  
  
"I once knew a man named Tom, finest cook I ever seen." The boy gave a slight chuckle, and winced at the after affects.  
  
"I--I need you--can you do something for me?"  
  
"Alright lad, alright." Damn him for being soft.  
  
"You have to go see Obat at the Grog grave Inn, tell her, give her," His eyes began to grow glassy, "Tell her I found it, tell her I'm sorry and that I love her. Give her this." He made an effort to reach into his pocket, but his hand fell limply to his side, as the loss of blood finally took its toll and the light left his eyes, and they closed forever.  
  
Silver shook his head, the lad, Tom, obviously had a sweetheart, this Obat. He would go, and tell the lass, it was better than her not knowing and waiting forever, for him to never come back. He reached into the boy's pocket, and pulled a small pouch out of it, he could tell, by the clink of metal, that it had some coins in it. Silver's heart sank. He knew what this meant. The boy had probably picked the wrong pocket, trying to get him and his girl a better life, and he had paid for it. He bent down, switching his gun for his hand again, and picked the boy up, carefully he walked to the ally, nearest to him, and set the body gently against the wall. There would be a police patrol soon and they would find him, and take the lad's body to the morgue. Getting up he looked around making sure no one had seen him; he left the alley, and Tom's body.  
  
~~ **  
~~ Unfortunately he did not see the cloaked figure crouching in the shadows, its eyes gleaming with triumph, as it tucked its plasma gun into the folds of its robe. ~~ **  
~~  
  
Silver wandered around till he found someone who looked reliable, " 'Scuse me mam', but I was wondering if you could tell me where the Grog Grave Inn is?"  
  
The woman looked surprised at first, then her three eyes looked at him understandingly, and she nodded politely at him. "Yes go all the way down this road, take a left and go down there, it is the fourth Inn on the right, if you see the Salty Ship, you've gone too far."  
  
"Thank ye'."  
  
"You are welcome, good luck, and say hi to Obat for me, tell her its Rue." She waved as she fell back into the crowd.  
  
"Alright, I'll be sure to do that fer ye."  
  
He made his way down the road, and followed the woman's directions to a 'T' and sure enough, there it was. A mix between dilapidated and new, the lean- to building that was the Grog Grave Inn. He walked in and the Inn was packed. Crowds of creatures packed into tables, smoking, drinking, eating, and laughing and in a few cases fighting. It was just like any place, nothing special about it. There were hundreds of places just like this one all over this port, some a little better and some a little worse. A young woman who looked a little like a bird was carrying a tray full of, what else, grog. Silver walked up to her, removing his hat as he did out of courtesy.  
  
" 'Scuse me. Are you Obat?  
  
She looked at him, like he was the biggest idiot on the etherium , then snapped her small beak in agitation, "No, if you wanna talk to her, ask Panex over there." She gestured to the bar, where a huge green lizard creature with a grease-stained apron was scrubbing a cup, that didn't look like it could get any cleaner. Silver nodded his head at the girl, who ruffled her feathers and made her way to a table full of humans. He made his way over to the bar trying his best to avoid bumping anyone's chairs, which turned out to be a difficult task seeing as how the bar was full to bursting. When he finally got there he leaned casually on the bar.  
  
"Can you tell me where I might be finding someone by the name of Obat?"  
  
"Yeah, give me a second, she's on her break so she might not talk to you." He turned around, and hollered into the door, that undoubtedly led to the kitchen. "Obat! There is someone here to see you!" There was a pause that lasted a second and then an angry voice yelled back at him.  
  
"OW! Don't shout so loud! I'm comin' and it better be important!" The door burst open, and Obat stamped out. Silver could see why she didn't like it when people shouted. Obat was tall, sinuously, shapely, form, her face had a determined jaw, and full lips that were set to a scowl, her nose was wrinkled in disgust, at her break being interrupted, the thin eyebrows over her almond shaped, green eyes, where drawn down in anger, tying the picture up was her shiny brown hair, that had blond streaks from working in the sun. But the thing that set it all off was her ears, they were huge, brown, downy bat ears, that had three loop earrings in each. Her way of clothing was simple, baggy stripped pants; similar to the ones Silver was wearing, with a white tunic and a large black buckled belt. She wasn't human, but she wasn't a Battinc, either, she was a crossbreed. Crossbreeds where not unusually in themselves, but Battincs where solitary creatures and usually never left their home planet.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked, none too pleasantly.  
  
"Uh, yes, I've got a message for you from a young lad."  
  
Her eyes brightened up. "You've come from my Tom, have you? How is he?"  
  
Silvers eyes grew dark, and Obat could tell something was wrong. "Maybe we should talk somewhere private?" she suggested.  
  
"Yeah, that would be the best thing."  
  
She walked around the bar, "Come this way, there are some spare rooms. Wait are you thirsty?"  
  
"Now that ye mention it, yeah." Silver rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's been a long dry trip."  
  
"Alright then." Se took out a key from the pocket of her pants. "I'll get some drinks. Take this, go up the stairs, the first door on the left is an empty room, go on up there and when I get the drinks I'll be joining you."  
  
Silver nodded and went up the stairs. He was rolling over how to tell the girl what had happened. She seemed like a decent enough person, even if she was part Battinc. He supposed he should try to say it softly, judging by her tone to him, she already suspected something was wrong. He turned the corner and walked to the first door on the left, he unlocked the door and walked in, eyes scanning the room. It wasn't much, a simple bead, table with two chairs, a vase of flowers set in its center, and a small window on the far wall. He decided to sit down in one of the chairs while he waited. He didn't have to wait long, not after he sat down the doorknob turned and Obat walked in, carrying to cups of grog.  
  
"Here you go." She set a foming cup in front of him and sat down in the chair facing him, she took a sip from the cup looking over the rim at him. "So, what happened to my Tom? He has to stay out there again hasn't he?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Has he found what we were looking for?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is he coming home?"  
  
"No."  
  
She took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, "Why not?"  
  
Silver looked all around the room, his mechanical eye analyzing everything, tying to find an easier. "Because, he is-there isn't an easier way fer me ter be sayin' t'is-he is dead."  
  
Whatever explanation Obat had been expecting this wasn't it. The cup she had been holding in her hand fell to the floor and shattered, as it did, all the light, happy expectancy drained out of her eyes. She rested her face in her hands, and her ears drooped.  
  
"How did it happen?" She asked.  
  
"He was shot."  
  
Her head snapped up and her eyes blazed with fury. "By who?"  
  
"I dunno." He leaned across the table and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Its okay lass, he died quickly, he didn't suffer."  
  
She looked up at him, tears welling up in her eyes, and nodded.  
  
"He also tol' me ter give ye t'is." He reached down into his pocket with his mechanical hand and pulled out the small pouch that Tom had told him to give to her. Obat looked at the pouch and then numbly took it from him, she carefully unlaced its binding and overturned it on the table. Just as silver had suspected, gold coins rolled out of it, among them was a small, unadorned golden ring. An engagement ring. Obat picked it up and clutched it to her chest, fighting back the tears. She slipped it on one finger and then began looking through the coins, going over at each of them with careful eyes. Then she found what she was looking for, she picked up what looked to be nothing more than a coin, except that it had a large 'X' carved into it. Obat pulled at it, and with a hiss, it separated, only a small metal bar holding it together, then she gave it a twisted each side in an opposite direction and pushed it back together. A large glowing sphere was projected out of it; topographical green lines zoomed all over it. It could only be one thing,  
  
"A map." Silver whispered.  
  
Obat looked up at him, "Yes, a treasure map."  
  
Silver stared at her, "What, is this what ye where looking for?"  
  
"Yes, we-that is me and Tom-have been searching for this for years. It is legendary, though not well known, you can see by the look of the map how it would be almost impossible to find.  
  
"Can ye tell me?" He looked down at the girl. She looked so calm, so determined, almost like, Jim had, when he had set off on a piece of scrap metal to save him, and the Legacy.  
  
"There is not much point in keeping it secret now. Those people who killed Tom, undoubtedly knew about this, and if Tom trusted you enough to bring this to me, then I can trust you as well." She sat a little taller in her seat, "This map leads to the treasure of the pirate Robbins. When I met Tom I had herd the legend and believed it, so had he. As we grew to know each other we vowed to find this map, and get that treasure. But in order to do that one of us had to look for it, and the other had to save up to commission a ship when we did. Me and Tom both knew enough about ships, and how to sail them so ether of us could have been hired on a vessel, but I already had a job here, so Tom decided to look for the map. He used to check in now and again, to see if I had gotten any leads. Working at a bar makes it easy to ask questions you see. I've almost got enough to commission a ship." Her shoulders sagged a little. "But its still not enough, it'll take me at least another year to save up enough."  
  
Silver looked at her thoughtfully, he could tell that, that was not the whole story, but if she wasn't ready to tell him, so be it. Then an idea came to him, "Lass, tell me how much are you short?"  
  
Obat's ears perked up at this. "About a hundred and fifty, why?"  
  
"Because lass, I've got a hundred, and I know a ship that can be commissioned, for that."  
  
"Really, where."  
  
"Montressor space port. All she'd need is a crew."  
  
"But how would I get there?"  
  
"We would, hire out ourselves on a ship bound for that port, and then commission it when we get there."  
  
Obat smiled, "What, is your name?"  
  
"John Silver."  
  
"Well Silver, you've got yourself a deal. And an even portion of the treasure for you." She held out her hand, and Silver shook it.  
  
A/N: Well there ya go, R&R! 


	2. RLS Icarus

Another Hunt  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, the movie would have a decent sequel.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, your beautiful, I'll love you for ever and always!  
  
Chapter two, The R.L.S. Icarus  
  
"So," Obat said skeptically looking up at Silver, "This is the ship that will take us to Montressor?"  
  
"Aye, this is it the R.L.S. Icarus. Now come on we have ter get our work slips."  
  
"Alright." Obat sighed at took one last look at the ship before following Silver up the gangplank. It was old, just about falling apart. As a matter of fact, as she walked up the plank she could see the outline of different bored under the paint. It looked as if the ship had had a massive hole in its side, and they had tried to hastily repair it with some driftwood. She shuddered at the thought of what the engines must look like considering what the ship did. That's what they had discussed Silver and her, the night before, what their jobs were to be on the ship. Silver had already said he could be the ships cook, and he had proposed the idea that she could be the new cabin girl. Humpf, she scoffed, like that went over well.  
  
**The night before**  
  
"Alright lass, I've got us a ship lookin' to hire, on er' way to Montressor."  
  
Obat's ears perked up slightly out of interest looked up from the table, she was calculating the expenses for the voyage. It had only been a day, had he really found a ship so quickly? "Really, that's great news."  
  
"Yeah, and I think I got it all figured out." Silvers chest puffed out of pride.  
  
"Really how so?"  
  
"Well, I'll be shining on as the cook, like I usually do, and you can be me cabin girl."  
  
Obat let out a snort, "Don't you think I'm a bit old for that."  
  
He looked at her bewildered, "What do ye mean lass, ye only look seventeen, eighteen most, yer still only an imp."  
  
At this point Obat was in full fledged laughter, "Seventeen! Silver I'll be thirty next week!"  
  
Silver gaped at her, "Thirty, did you say? Now see 'ere at's impossible!"  
  
Obat whipped a tear of laughter out of her eye, "You are forgetting, I'm part Battinc, we age a whole lot different than humans do. I mean sure I won't live as long as my father will, but I'll probably be around a lot longer than any human will." Silver nodded his head thoughtfully. "You see our bodies develop much slower than normal, but by human standards of physical and emotional maturity yes, I'd be about seventeen. And by Battinc standards I'm still a child. You see because Battinc's usually live to be about a two sometimes even three hundred, that's why they make great pirates."  
  
"Aye then, if yer too old ter be a cabin girl then what can ye do?"  
  
"Oh," She sat back in her seat leaning back on two legs and tapped her head with her pencil. "I've got a gift with engines." She said finally. "Matter a fact, I could probably fix that leg and arm of yours one day."  
  
Silver smiled at her showing the gape in his teeth. "These old t'ings are always given me trouble, I don't t'ink even ye can help 'em."  
  
Obat rocked her chair forward, going back to her calculations and cursing Silver silently for making her do them. "Suit yourself."  
  
**Back to present**  
  
"Obat, are ye comin'?" Silver called.  
  
"Wha-oh right, sorry!" Obat hurried up the plank. "Sorry I was thinking, and I lost myself for a second." As she came to the top she walked up to Silver. The deck, she noticed looking around, looked like just fine, maybe it was the outside of the ship that needed repair not the inside. Though, she still didn't want think about the engines yet.  
  
"Names?" Said a harsh voice, the source of the voice was a squat, green little man with a flat face, except for his long pointy nose and ears.  
  
"John Silver." Silver said. The little man scribbled something on his paper.  
  
"And you?" He said not looking at Obat.  
  
"Obat." She said.  
  
The man sighed and looked up at her. "What' your surname?"  
  
Obat looked uncomfortable, "I-uh-I don't have one." She said meekly.  
  
"Don't have one, I find that to be highly unlikely."  
  
"Its true." Obat snarled.  
  
The man looked boldly at her, narrowing his eyes under his moon shaped glasses, and said snippily, "If you don't give me your full name I'm afraid you won't be allowed on this voyage."  
  
Silver steeped in front of Obat. "Mister Hob sir, ye'll have ter be forgivin' my niece here. Ye' see after her mam and pap passed, she claims she don't have a last name, it's a physiological t'ing." He flashed a big smile at the small man.  
  
"I see." he said looking around Silver bulk to Obat who nodded. "So I'll put her down as Obat Silver?"  
  
"Yes sir." Silver said at once.  
  
"Now, what will be your functions on this vessel? We don't have many crew yet so many positions are still open." Mr. Hob asked as he scribbled down something else on his paper.  
  
"I'll be cookin' and the imp here'll work on the engines." Silver said pointing at himself with his mechanical hand.  
  
"Good, good." Mr. Hob said, writing something else down. "We already have someone working on the engines, but my, my, you're in luck he needs and assistant." He ripped off a two-pieces of paper, and handed each of them one. "Now, the galley is there," He pointed to a staircase to the right. "And the engine room is that way." He pointed to a door to the left. "Since your related you two will be in the same sleeping quarters, they are down the staircase to the left, yours is the second door on the right. That's the trouble with hiring women," He said as they walked away. "You have to give them separate sleeping quarters. Now listen we launch tomorrow at noon, if you are not on the ship by then we leave you!"  
  
"Now," Silver said throwing one last glance over his shoulder at Hob, who was now questioning another pair for the voyage. "We best check out that engine room, aye."  
  
"Yeah, lets do that." They headed off in the direction of the door, Hob had pointed at. Obat reached for the doorknob and holding her breath and crossing her fingers opened the door. Her worst fears where soon realized. "By Thunder!" she yelled, and hurried over to the four big engines. "Merciful mother of God, these engines are old, and four of them, what are they thinking! How do they plan on getting off of the ground with these damn things! I don't think these could lift a solar surf bored left alone a ship!"  
  
"Yeah," came a deep voice from around the fourth engine, "Pirate, Bucko, Spacer, and Buccaneer can be tough, but, once you get used to them its not so hard." A minotaur came around the engine, he was a good seven feet tall with his horns, his face was covered in red fur along with his bovine legs, and he had biceps you could do pull-ups on. Other than that, the human portions of his body looked red enough to match his fur, the hair on his arms, and the little bit of hair on his muscular chest was red. Even his skin looked red, from the tan and sunburn on it. He was just wearing a pair of pants there was no need of boots because of his hooves and a shirt would have been hard to put on. With no shirt on he looked every bit impressive as all the stories said the minotaur race would. He pulled the goggles off his face and tucked the wrench he was holding in his back pocket. "Hello there. I'm Shanks. William Shanks. You can call me Will if you want. And who might you two be?" He asked holding out his hand.  
  
"I'm Silver, the new cook." Silver said taking Will's hand in his own, and shaking it. Will's hand was at least twice the size of Silver's.  
  
"Pleasure ter meet you Silver, and who might you be miss?"  
  
"I'm Obat and I'm your new assistant." She said smiling pleasantly at him.  
  
"What! My assistant?!" He said looking at her like she'd sprouted a new head. "I'd have figured you for the new cabin girl, you don't look old enough to know that much about engines."  
  
Obat's ears went down flat and she glared daggers at the minotaur, "Now you listen here, I'll be thirty next week, and I've forgotten more about engines than most people know, so don't insult my intelligence."  
  
Will skittered back holding up his hands in surrender, "Easy imp, I met no offense by it, you just look good for your age is all." Obat continued to glare at him. "Er, so tell me where will you be going the last night before launch."  
  
Obat looked wearily at him then glance back to Silver. "A bar."  
  
Will stroked his muzzle and nodded approvingly, "Aye, would you mind if I came along? It's been a long dry trip."  
  
Silver took one look at the minotaur and began laughing, he clapped Will on his human shoulders, "Aye that it has, that it has." Obat's ears went down in disapproval and she scowled at the pair.  
  
A/N: Well there you have it! R&R! 


	3. Bar fight!

Another Hunt  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
A/N: R&R please, come on my people! Oh and I'd like to send a shout out to: Goddess of Oblivion: I'm glad you are a fan. The wanna be dwarf: Dream big honey! Tears of Jade: I'll keep on writing if you keep on reviewing. Juuchan Star: Here it goes. Silver Fan: I will persevere!   
  
Chapter three, Bar fight!  
  
"Now-uh-how did you say you knew this place?" Will asked eyeing the shady characters that made up the bars residence.  
  
Obat looked up from her foaming mug, "I used to work here. This is the type of place where you can pick up all sorts of information." She said as she took a small sip.  
  
Silver nodded his agreement, and downed the last of his grog. But the minatour scowled in disapproval. He shifted his bulk in the too small wooden chair he was now sitting in. The chair creaked in protest. "Why would a lass like yourself--" Obat glared at him, "'Scuse my plain speaking. Why would a person such as yourself be looking in a place like this for information?"  
  
Obat's eyes took on a slight yellow tint in them as anger brought out her father's heritage, as she struggled to bring up the right words for the explanation. She could not reveal the secret of the treasure map to him, even though he seemed decent enough. "Revenge." She said, and decided that the simplicity of the explanation should be enough for him. It wasn't.  
  
"Now why would you be looking for that, we cast off tomorrow, what kind of revenge could you hope to accomplish before then?" He asked.  
  
Obat opened her mouth, her slightly pointed canines reveled more than ever, to snap an insult at him, something along the lines of being a nosey cow, when Silver interrupted her, by waving his hand in the air.  
  
"Pay no attention to the imp, she's jus lookin' fer a fight, she's always been like at'." Silver cast a meaningful eye at her that said in no uncertain terms, that, that was all that needed to be said.  
  
Obat feel to the back of her seat and slouched, "You have no idea." She said in a last attempt at defiance. She took a deep long swig of her grog, trying to drown out her sorrows. After finishing it, she slammed the mug down on the table, with a satisfied sigh.  
  
Will looked at her dubiously, the synthetic lamp light of the bar dancing across his beastly face. "How many of those have you had."  
  
"Huh? Oh, lost count at five, I think."  
  
"And your still feeling sober?"  
  
"Not the least bit tipsy."  
  
"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey, what can I say, I can hold my grog." She singled the new waitress over for another, looking at Silver's empty mug, she held up two fingers. The waitress who finally made it over, carrying two new foaming mugs, was the new waitress Panex had hired to replace Obat. The waitress was a feline species, very pretty; it was obvious why Panex had hired her. Pretty services brought in good customers. When Obat reached into her pocket to pull out a few coins to pay the girl, she shook her head.  
  
"'Ese are already paid for." At the confused look Obat, she clarified. "By 'ose 'ree gents o'er 'ere." Silver leaned to the side to get a good look at just who, was sending them drinks, what he saw made his skin blanch.  
  
There were indeed three 'gents' in the far corner. They were mostly covered by shadow, but Silver could tell who they were immediately. Silver glanced up at Obat, and to his horror, she was waving them over. She had no idea that they were the ones involved with Tom's death.  
  
"Lass," He hissed under his breath, "Don't be wavin' them o'er here."  
  
Obat let her hand fall to her side. "And why not? They just paid for that drink your holding." She said, indicating the drink he did indeed, hold in his hand. "The least we can do is thank them."  
  
"And if it were normal stances we were talking under, I'd agree witcha lass, but," He said marking the progress of the three with his mechanical eye, "ye'll just hafta trust me on this one. 'Em are bad blokes." He tried to make his tone as convincing as possible, he didn't think that it was as convincing as he would have liked, but his point got across. Obat turned her back to the three, which would have told any person trying to get a date, that she wasn't interested, but they weren't looking for a date.  
  
"Evnin' darlin'." One of the hulking reptiles said taking off his hat for her. "Are you enjoying dose drinks we sent you."  
  
Obat didn't answer him, across the table Will cracked his knuckles in warning, and Silvers mechanical eye glared red. That didn't sway them, the man's smile faltered for a second, but he quickly hitched it back into its happy place. He motioned to a set of empty seats. "Would ye' be mindin' terribley ifin we sat down and joined you?'  
  
"Yes, I would mind." She answered him bluntly still not looking at him.  
  
The bolder member of the three stepped forward and griped her shoulder. "Me thinks, you need to learn some manner-" The rest of what he was going to say was caught in his throat as he felt the tip of Obat's boot knife stick onto the scaly underside of his chin.  
  
"You should think carefully before you speak again, sir," she hissed, her bat ears were almost pointing to the ground. "You've already said enough to persuade me that it might be just as well if I slit your throat and have done with it."  
  
The room had gone silent. No one was moving. Not even the new waitress, who stood watching with a dishrag in one hand and her mouth open. The man gasped as Obat pressed upward with her knife tip. The knife had appeared so suddenly that the man's hand still gripped Obat's shoulder. "I didn't mean-- " He began stammering.  
  
"You didn't mean," She cut him short. "that I needed to learn new manners, am I right?"  
  
"Yes." He swallowed thickly.  
  
"You didn't mean someone as crud and stupid as yourself could teach them to me in any case, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You wish to tell me your sorry for assuming this, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, yes!"  
  
As she was saying this a cloaked figure in the corner pulled a plasma gun from his belt and took aim.  
  
Will caught sight of the movement and noted with some horror what was about to happen. Though he had just met the girl, he liked her, she remained him of his little sister he had back home, so he felt a special attachment to her, that was not just from their natural skills with engines. So, naturally he didn't want anything bad to befall her. He glanced around thinking quickly; he did the only thing that seemed logical at the time. He stood up and flipped the table, causing it to crash in the table next to theirs.  
  
"Bar fight!" He bellowed and pushed one on the nearest person next to him, into the nearest person to them, causing a chain reaction.  
  
The fight traveled straight to the cloaked figure a man jostled his arm just as he pulled the trigger causing the blast to go wide.  
  
Obat's head jerked up and she saw who had shot. She bellowed in rage and tore after him. The man jumped up and caught a low beam on the ceiling; he swung himself on top of it and ran to the window, his long skeletal legs seeming never to touch the wood. He leapt out of the circular window, sending glass to rain onto the brawl below. Obat, Silver and Will ran to the door, Obat still held her knife ready. She was the first out of the door. Her short hair whipped at her skin and by the moonlight, her two companions could see her eyes had turned yellow in her rage. She looked to the rooftops and saw the figure standing there, once more taking aim with his gun. Obat threw the knife and it whizzed through the air in a metallic arch, striking the man's arm, just below the wrist. The man on the roof grasped his arm in pain, dropping his gun. He let loose a low animalistic cry of rage. Obat's cry mirrored the man's as she scaled the building, finding hand and foot holds in a seemingly smooth wall. Silver and Will could only watch from the ground, as she reached the roof, the man pulled off his cloak and leapt from the building, he unfurled his bat like wings and flew off into the night. Obat continued to run to the edge of the building, for a moment it looked like she too might leap off the building but she stopped. She threw her arms out in frustration. From the ground the two herd a ripping noise and saw a miniature version of the man's wings stretch out from the two new holes in Obat's shirt and vest as she yelled, after the man into the night. The she sunk to her knees and held her face in her hands and wept openly, her shoulders racking with sobs as every event in the past two days rushed back to her. She leaned forward and tipped slowly forward and fell off the building plummeting to the ground below. Will saw what she was doing before it happened and ran as faced as his hooved feet would carry him, and he caught her as she fell and held her close to him as she wept, like a father would his child. Silver hobbled over to the two his metal leg whining in the effort it took. Through out the girl's sobs he could make out the word, Father.  
  
A/N: Ooooooh! Cliffhanger. R&R. I tried to my hardest not to make it as mary-sue-ish as possible, with out leaving it out completely. 


End file.
